Jump Rope
by BabyPups Whitlock
Summary: "Life's like a jump rope"...Isabella Swan's life was safe and familiar.  Will a day at the park and a blond haired little boy and his father change everything?
1. Chapter 1

What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection and a bunch of Twilight DVD's

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

This has yet to be beta'd so any mistakes are mine all mine…..I'll fix them eventually.

_There'll be a bump and there will be a bruise,There'll be alarms and there will be a snooze, There'll be a path that you will have to choose, There'll be a win and there will be a lose._

_~Blue October, Jump Rope_

"Charleigh? Charleigh!" I felt my voice catch as I spun around, taking in the children surrounding me. Where the hell was she? I looked around frantically, searching for any sight of the small, ringlet haired little girl who held such a large part of my heart. My eyes ran over the swings, the climbing structure and the merry-go-round all to no avail. Where did she go?

"Charl-"My voice caught in my throat as I caught sight of the familiar tiny form, seated in the sand box across from a small boy with curly blonde hair. Exhaling deeply I ran over to the sand box jumping over the side and crouching down next to the little girl. I felt her warm breath on my cheek as I gathered her in my arms.

"Charleigh, you know you know you can't wander away from me like that." I pulled back and took in the sight of my tiny niece; her curly dark hair, streaked liberally with the same auburn that was her father's signature, was in crooked ponytails, the blue ribbon that was fastened around the left one was long gone, sand was stuck to her blue patterned dress and striped leggings and her feet were bare, her blue flowered clogs and striped socks laying by the corner of the sandbox.

"I was playin with Jackson." She gestured towards the other occupant of the sand box, where a boy who looked no more than six, tall for his age with a mess of golden curls on top of his head, a Johnny Cash t-shirt and sparkling hazel eyes grinned up at her and stood.

"Hi" the child said as he stood and reached a hand out to her" I'm Jackson Whitlock" There was a tinge of a southern accent to his voice and I smiled and crouched a bit lower, down to his level and reached out my own hand to his

"Hi there Jackson, I'm Bella." I grasped his tiny hand in my own and bit back a grin at the strength of his grasp.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Bella" He smiled again and sat down again, Charleigh plopping in the box across from him and the two resumed their play.

Keeping an eye on the two children I moved backwards towards the bench that I had noticed behind me earlier, my knees shaking slightly, as the gravity of the situation that I was in began to wash over me. I couldn't even bring myself to turn my back to the children. This decision proved to be a my undoing a moment later as I lowered myself the bench and was met not with the hard wood of the bench but instead with a warm, hard body beneath my own. I tensed and jumped back up, stumbling slightly and stiffening slightly as a pair of large hands wrapped around my waist holding me steady.

I felt the heat rise into my cheeks as I turned and faced the person holding me ''I'm so sor-" My words died in my chest as I looked up into a pair of twinkling hazel eyes. Fuck me, this man was beautiful. Dark blond hair haphazardly framed a face that was highlighted by the twinkling hazel eyes and full lips that played into a slight smirk and I felt his hands move off of my waist. I mourned momentarily at the loss of contact before realizing that I was standing here in front this man whose lap I had just sat on staring at him like an idiot and I felt further heat rush into my cheeks and was greeted with a small chuckle.

"Miss Bella" the words were slow and warm, the southern accent wrapping around my name like honey and I swallowed hard.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock" A small smile formed on his face as he reached out a hand to me and I accepted it, his large rough hand wrapping round my own small one.

"Isabella Swan, ah- Bella" I stuttered smiling lightly at him as I withdrew my hand, unconsciously twisting my fingers in the hem of my sweater. And glancing up through lowered lids to take in the rest of my new companion: a simple black cord necklace hug around his neck, his torso was wrapped in a black leather vest that left his muscular tattooed arms exposed, long legs were encased in snug fitting dark denim and a pair of scuffed cowboy boots peeked out from underneath his jeans.

"Pleased to meet you Bella" Jasper took a step back and gestured for me to sit on the bench and I complied smiling as he sat back down next to me.

"Ah-likewise" I muttered, pulling my eyes away from him for a moment to glace back at the sandbox where Charleigh sat playing with her new friend. Her new friend with curly blond hair, hazel eyes and a southern accent...just like his dad. I swallowed as the realization that I had been ogling Charleigh's new friend's father hit me and I felt a fresh round of blood rush to my face.

"You okay there Miss Bella?" His voice was concerned.

"Ah-yeah, I'm fine. Sorry" The words were mumbled as I forced myself to keep an eye on Charleigh and stop staring at the man next to me.

"How old is she?" Jasper's slow drawl broke the silence a moment later.

"Charleigh? She's five and a half."I replied with a proud smile."How about Jackson?"

"He'll be six next week" Jasper's voice was filled with pride and I could tell how much he adored his son.

We sat in companionable silence for awhile and watched the children playing in the sandbox. They were carefree and innocent and I had to smile as I observed them building a sandcastle and I found myself longing to feel that again.

"Daddy!" Jackson's small voice floated over to us from the sand box moments before the little boy ran over to us, Charleigh following close behind.

Jasper looked down at his son as the boy stood in front of him.

"Daddy I was just tellin' Char that you brought your guitar. Can you play a song dad? Please? For my new friend?" His voice was pleading and his lower lip pouted slightly and Jasper chuckled.

"I suppose I can. Is this your friend?" Jasper crouched down in front of the bench and gestured towards Charleigh.

"Yes sir." My niece's voice was serious as she approached him. "My name is Charleigh Marie Swan" Her voice was very serious and she held out a tiny hand to Jasper who shook it in turn.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Charleigh I'm Jasper, Jackson's dad." Jasper grinned at my niece and she smiled back before returning his attention to Jackson. "Okay bud, what did you want me to play?" He asked, lowering himself to the ground and pulling a guitar case from its hiding place under the bench. Jackson plopped down on the ground next to Charleigh before looking up at me and patting the ground between him and his dad.

"Come on down Miss Bella! It's more fun in the grass." I laughed at the little boy and glanced at his father who nodded slightly at me as he fiddled with his guitar strings, coaxing the instrument into tune, before gathering my skirt and settling in the grass next to him.

"Can you play Jump rope dad?" Jackson asked the question with barely contained glee.

Jasper nodded at his son and began to play a song that I didn't recognize….

Remember how you used to say  
You couldn't wait till tomorrow for a brand new day  
no fuss when you had to ride the bus  
You just add a little blush  
To paralyze your school crush

I watched, fascinated as he continued to play, Jackson's small voice joining in on the choruses. Jasper's eyes drifted closed as he sang and I took the opportunity to, once again, ogle the man sitting in front of me. Fuck all he was gorgeous. My long ignored hormones were getting up and dancing as I watched him play, his nimble fingers seemingly gliding over the strings. I shuddered slightly at the memory of those same strong fingers wrapped around my waist and I held back a soft moan. _Jesus fuck Isabella, get a hold of yourself, this is someone's father. And that someone is sitting right in front of you. _I blushed slightly at the thought and realized that while I was daydreaming the song had ended and I had three pairs of eyes looking at me intently. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"So can she Miss Bella?" Jackson's voice was pleading, "Please?" My head spun slightly s I tried to figure out what exactly I was being asked. My thoughts were broken as the strains of La Clair De Lune rang out from my cell phone and Charleigh jumped up and ran over to me, hands out stretched and I handed her the phone with a smile.

"Hi Daddy!" Charleigh voice was full of laughter as she greeted her dad.

"Yeah, we're at the park. I made a new friend daddy! His name is Jackson and his daddy plays guitar. His birthday party is next Saturday and he wants me to go. Can I go dad? PLEASE" her voice was pleading and I thanked heaven for the little girl. She had unwittingly gotten me out of my predicament. I gave a meek smile to Jackson as Jasper was putting his guitar away.

Charleigh squealed with joy and handed me the phone before jumping up and running back towards Jackson. I laughed softly and brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello Edward"

"_Hey Bells. You havin fun with my little girl?" _My brother's voice was teasing

"You know I am. I am assuming that you told her yes about the party?" I shot Jasper a small smile as I felt his gaze return to me.

"_I told her I would need to talk to you since you are there. What do you think Bells?"_

"I think it would be fine Edward. Jackson seems like a nice little boy. They clicked quickly" I watched the two head back to the sandbox to continue their game.

"_And the father?"_

"He seems very nice. Charleigh likes him." I could feel myself flushing at the words and looked down, studying my shoes intently.

"_I know that tone Isabella."_Edward's voice was teasing,_" so tell me sister dear, do you want to go to the party with Char?"_

"Of course I will." My answer was clipped and I looked up at Jasper through lowered lashes, surprised to meet his eyes as he gave me a small grin.

"_Of course you two can go." _Edward was chuckling at me, "_Just make sure you get me all of the-"_

"I know Edward" I cut him off, "Believe me. I'll give you the details when we get home okay?" I was not looking forward to Edwards taunting and I quickly diverted him.

"_There's something you are not telling me sis. You know I'll find out sooner or later right?"_

"I have no doubt" I was already tired of his teasing. I glanced over at Charleigh and she was motioning for me to come over. Thank god for the little angel. I grinned."Charleigh is calling me. We'll see you in bit?"

"_That's fine Bells, Alice will be home. Chances are I'll still be at the hospital. Give my baby girl a hug for me."_

"Of course Edward. I'll see you soon."

"_Of course. Love you Izzy"_I smiled slightly at the childhood nickname.

"I love you too Edward." I gave a quick smile before hanging up the phone and tossing it in my purse before going to see Charleigh's sandcastle. Once I returned to the bench I sat back down next to Jasper. He seemed…..distant almost. It was strange.

The two children played well together and Jasper and I sat watching them. Our conversation was easy, varied and light. We covered topics ranging from food to the movies and the time passed quickly. Jasper was filling me in on the details of Jackson's birthday party the next weekend just as the sun was beginning to set. I smiled at Jasper as I reluctantly stood to get Charleigh, gathering my belongings with a sigh, waving Charleigh to me. She came running towards me, long curly hair streaming out behind her as she threw her arms around my knees followed by Jackson knocking me off balance and sending me careening, for the second time today, into Jasper. I gasped as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist yet again and willed myself not to moan.

"I've got you Miss Bella" his arms tightened for a brief moment and then quickly released me."Jackson?" Jasper's voice was firm, "What do you say?"

"Sorry Miss Bella." The young man's apology was sincere and I knelt down to his level.

"That's alright Jackson." I smiled at him" It was very nice meeting you. We'll see you at your party next week?" As soon as the words were out of my mouth Charleigh squealed with delight.

"Daddy said I could go?" Her brown eyes were wide with delight and I laughed softly.

"Yes monkey, "I used the pet name I had for her since she was a baby, "Daddy said you could go." My niece and her friend were jumping up and down in circles. "Alright Char, honey, we need to get going. Start saying goodbye." The two kids spoke softly and I turned towards Jasper.

"It was very nice meeting you Jasper." I smiled slightly up at him and tried not to stare, "I know she can't wait for next weekend" I gestured at my niece who was putting her shoes and socks back on.

"I'm looking forward to it myself" Jasper drawled giving me a lopsided smile as Charleigh ran back up to me and grabbed my hand. "It was nice to meet you Bella." He called as Charleigh pulled me towards the truck. I gave a glance back at him, standing with his son and waved. _Fuck. I'm in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

What I own: some pretty purple bedding, 7 pairs of converse and a bottle of cotton candy vodka.

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

This has yet to be beta'd so any mistakes are mine all mine…..I'll fix them eventually.

A/N- So this little ditty will be continuing…..Reviews? Are greatly appreciated. You Like it, you don't like it, you want to see this or that happen, you want to know what my favourite book is? I'll answer any and all questions you have and take what you say into account. I'll also write quicker and send previews of the next chapter…..cause I am a big tease like that.

The next week passed by in a blur and before I knew it I was on Edward and Alice's doorstep waiting to pick up Charleigh for Jackson's party. I knocked lightly before letting myself in a calling quick greeting.

"Aunt Bella!" Charleigh's voice rang out and the little girl ran down the stairs to me and threw her arms around my waist. "Hi hi hi hi hi!" I laughed softly and returned her hug.

"Hey monkey. You excited for the party?" I stood and stepped back from her taking her in.

"Yes Aunt Bella! Look at my new outfit! Mommy got it for me!" Charleigh stepped back from me and twirled showing me her dress. She looked adorable. Her rainbow confetti patterned dress hung down past her knees over a pair of pink leggings that matched her short sleeved cardigan. White ruffled socks; black patent Mary Jane's completed the look. Her long hair was curled down her back and was held away from her face by a pink bow headband.

"You look beautiful monkey" I smiled at her and she grinned.

"What do you say to your aunt Bella, Charleigh?" My sister in law's voice drifted down from the stairwell and I looked up at her with a smile.

"Thank you Aunt Bella" Charliegh's voice was serious and I gave her a playful wink.

"Why don't you go and find the present while Bella and I talk?" Alice smiled as she awkwardly embraced me, her extremely pregnant stomach coming in between us.

"Okay mom!" The girl replied before running out of the room and up the back stairs.

"She makes me tired just watching her Bells" My sister in law said with a smile as she lowered herself slowly onto the cream colored chaise lounge and put up her feet. Even 8 months pregnant with Twins Alice managed to look amazing; she wore a long black dress that flowed to her ankles and her black hair hung nearly to her shoulders, held back by a small black headband and her skin was glowing.

"Just wait until the next ones get here!" I smiled at her and gave her belly a small rub, greeting my soon to be niece and nephew.

"Believe me Belly, I can't!" Alice's voice was tired and she smiled up at me. "Well? Let's see." She grinned and gestured for me to turn around so she could see my outfit. I laughed and complied as she took in my black dress pink flats and cardigan and pink printed liberty scarf. "I approve Isabella" She laughed.

"You should Alice, you picked them all out!" I grinned at her and turned towards the back stairs as I heard Charleigh running down them, and then bounding around the corner a dark blue gift bag clasped in her hands.

"Okay Aunt Bella! I'm ready. " She gave me a huge grin before crossing over to her mother and gave her a quick kiss before kneeling in front of her and kissing Alice's belly. "Bye babies" she whispered"Be good!" She patted her mother's swollen belly quickly and stood, running to me and grabbing my hand.

"Be good Charleigh! You too Bella!" I smiled and waved at her as my niece pulled me out of the house and to my truck, giggling all the way.

Not 15 minutes later I pulled my red Ford F250 to a stop in front of a pretty white bungalow house, cars lining the streets and children's laughter flowing out of the fenced yard and down to the street.

"Come ON Aunt Bella!" Charleigh had her seat belt unbuckled and was out of the car before I even had my belt unbuckled. I laughed softly as I followed her up the driveway to the bright red front door and stood with her as she rang the bell. The little girl was practically vibrating as she waited for the door to open and squealed when it finally did and she saw Jackson standing there. The little boy looked so much like his father I nearly laughed aloud. He pushed open the screen and smiled at Charleigh.

"Hi Char! Hi Miss Bella! Come on in! My dad and my friends are out back!" He grabbed Charleighs hand and pulled her quickly through the house towards the French doors in the back of the dining room. I looked through the doors and saw about a dozen children and parents milling through the large back yard, part of which was dominated by an in ground pool and the other filled with picnic tables.

I glanced around the yard following my niece and her friend as he led her through the crowd, stopping suddenly as they reached their destination.

"Dad! Dad look! Charleigh and Miss Bella are here!" Jackson was nearly bouncing up and down. Jasper turned towards us with a laugh and I fought a gasp. The man looked amazing: his curly hair was topped with a brown fedora, black sunglasses were tucked into the top of hi blue and brown plaid shirt, his long legs were encased in black jeans and he had a pair of scuffed black Converse on his feet. Jackson was dressed similarly in a brown plain shirt, brown fedora, black jeans and brown converse. They looked great.

"Hi Charleigh" Jasper grinned, squatting down to her level and reaching a hand out. My niece never did what was expected though and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. The action must have surprised him because a moment later he was on the ground, with his eyes closed, laughing loudly as he returned the hug to my giggling niece.

I rushed over to the two of them and knelt down next to them, quickly speaking.

"Charleigh! You know you need to be careful" I muttered as I assisted her to her feet and brushed her off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jasper" She said solemnly, with a very small hint of a grin.

"That's okay Charleigh." Jasper said with a grin as he opened his eyes and looked at her, "No harm done honey. Why don't you go find Jackson? I think they are playing tag?" Charleigh squealed in delight and zipped off through the crowd towards the group of children playing at the other end of the yard. I shook my head and sighed looking down at Jasper.

"I'm sorry about that Jasper, she's very..." I paused delicately as I reached a hand out offering to help him up, "open if she likes someone."

He grinned as he accepted my hand and I blatantly ignored the shock that went through me at the contact."No worries Bella." He smiled and replaced his hat,"She's a great little girl."

"Thank you" I replied proudly. My niece was a great kid and I valued time we were able to spend together. "You have a lovely home." I said, suddenly feeling awkward standing here in the middle of this crowd of people with their children.

"Thank you." He replied, brushing his jeans off before looking at me again." Thank you both for coming. Jacks has been talking about you and Charleigh all week." As he spoke he looked down, studying his shoes intently. What the hell?

"Thanks for the invitation. Char has been just as excited" I gave him a bright smile. "I gave the present to the blonde woman at the gift table. Was that Jacksons mom? "I asked awkwardly

"No" Jasper replied softly, "Maria isn't in the picture. She left when Jacks was 6 months old. It's just been us since" He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down at me, a small smile on his face. Fuck I'm an ass.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I didn't-"My words were cut off as I was jostled from behind sending me careening into Jasper whose arms quickly wrapped around me and pulled me closer for support. I tried in vain to ignore the warmth of his body that I could feel through my dress.

"Jesus Christ." I heard him mumble under his breath. "You okay darlin?" His voice was soft and I could feel his warm breath brushing across my ear. Sweet Jesus. I met his eyes quickly and smiled as I lost myself in their hazel depths. His smile slipped a bit as he looked at me and his eyes clouded slightly.

"Ah-yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorr-"

"Hey Major!" A voice boomed out from behind me, cutting off my words and I felt Jasper go ramrod straight and drop his arms from my waist. I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the contact. He gave me a small half smile and stepped back. I turned to see who was behind me and was greeted by one of the largest men I had ever seen. He must have stood at least 6'5 and had the muscled physique of a serious athlete. He had a head full of dark curly hair, twinkling hazel eyes and dimples to die for. Standing next to him was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen: Her long blonde hair hung down to her waist in soft waves, her blue eyes shone and he was practically glowing. Looking closer I could make out a small bump under her fitted floral print dress and I smiled. She was pregnant.

Jasper sighed softly and stepped beside me. "Hi Emmett," He smiled brightly as he addressed the couple across from us,"Hey Rosie"

"Hello Jasper" the blonde woman said with an enchantingly warm smile before looking at me." Hello. I'm Rosalie McCarty" she held out a perfectly manicured hand to me and I accepted it.

"Pleased to meet you Rosalie, I'm Bella Swan" I gave her a smile in response.

"I'm sorry Bella" Jasper muttered under his breath." Bella Swan, this is my cousin Emmett and his wife Rosalie" he gestured to each in turn,"Em, Rose this is Bella Swan, she's Jackson's friend Charleigh's mother." He emphasized the last word slightly and I was taken aback.

Wait, what? He thought Charleigh was my daughter!

Emmett's booming voice interrupted my thoughts" Jacks introduced us to her. She's a cute kid, looks just like you."

Rosalie nodded her head in agreement, "Her dad must have red hair?"

"Ah, yes but-"I was desperately trying to clarify myself

Emmett nodded eagerly "Swan…..Edward Swan? Dr. Swan from county hospital? The obstetrician?"

I nodded again, "yes, he's-"

Rosalie beamed" He's wonderful honey! Not to mention handsome" she added with a sly grin. I looked up and both Emmett and Jasper were frowning slightly.

"Thank you but he's-"

"So when you had Charleigh was he the doctor or-"Emmett began eagerly and I sighed heavily before interrupting him.

"Thank you, both for the compliments. Edward is not my husband. "I said simply.

The three people standing around me had slightly shocked looks on their faces, Emmett and rose looking confused and Jasper looking….relieved.

"But, I thought-"

I cut Emmett off again and smiled."Edward is Charleighs father, my brother" I said glancing over at Jasper, "I'm Charleighs aunt" I said simply, peeking at Jasper out of the corner of my eye and seeing him smile.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Rose apologized quickly, followed by Emmett.

"It's okay, really." I insisted with a smile, "No harm no foul"

"Uncle Em!" Jackson's voice echoed across the yard as he came running at his uncle who scooped him up and swung him around. I laughed softly and turned back towards Jasper who was still standing next to me quietly, a small smile playing on his full lips.

"What?" I asked quietly, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"I'm sorry Bella" He said softly, "I just thought-you two look so much alike, and the phone call with her dad…I jumped to conclusions"

"Jasper, it's really okay." I said reassuringly and was rewarded with a bright, almost blinding smile.

"Thank you. Can I make it up to you?" His drawl was slightly more pronounced and I nodded mutely.

"Would you like to have dinner with me, maybe tomorrow night?" He asked, fiddling with his sunglasses and avoiding looking at me.

I felt the heat rush into my cheeks,"Yeah- ah- yes, that'd be nice. "I met his eyes and smiled, "I'd like that a lot."

'Me too darlin, me too."

The rest of Jackson's party flew by, an endless parade of names and faces, both children's and adults. Jackson opened his gifts and both Charleigh and I were rewarded as he unwrapped his gift from us. As soon he saw the dead Kennedys and Ramones t-shirts he threw his arms around Charleigh and she grinned. Jasper caught my eye and gave me a quick wink and a grin that made my knees a bit weak. It's a damn good thing I was sitting down or would have ended up flat on my ass.

Shortly after the last present and the last piece of cake was eaten the party started to break up. Charleigh and I gave a quick round of goodbyes to the children and their parents that we had met, gathered our belongings and headed out towards my truck, her tiny hand clasped happily in mine as she recounted the best parts of her day.

"And auntie Bella, Jackson said that maybe I could come and play again soon. Would you bring me aunt Bella? Please?" My niece looked directly at me as she fastened her seatbelt and batted her lashes at a speed that would make a hummingbird jealous.

I bit back a laugh as I slammed her door shut, "Maybe sweetie. We'll have to see what mom and dad and Mr. Jasper say." I leaned on the door, talking to her through the open window.

"I bet they'll say yes" she said with all the conviction a five year old cold muster, "I like Jackson Auntie. I bet you mommy would say that he's handsome. What do you think Aunt Bella? Do you think that Jackson is handsome?" She gazed up at me with wide eyes and I gave her a small smile, when Charleigh went on a tangent it sometimes took a team of wild horses to rein her back in. It was usually best just to agree with her.

"Sure honey. Jackson is a handsome little boy, and that's probably exactly what your mommy would say."

"What about Mr. Jasper? Is Mr. Jasper handsome too? I think mommy would say yes. I think you would say yes to Aunt Bella." Her voice was firm and she gave a little nod of her head to punctuate the statement.

I grinned at my niece, curious as to her reasoning. "Why do you think that Char?" I rested my chin on my hand and waited for the explanation.

"Well, Aunt Bella," she said seriously, scrunching up her tiny nose" You are very pretty, my mommy and daddy said so and I heard Mr. Jasper telling that to Mr. Emmett. " I felt myself blush a bit as my niece continued, " and if you think that Mr. Jasper is handsome then you can go out on a date and then maybe? " she paused and gave me a serious look and lowered her voice, as if she were telling a secret "maybe you could be Jackson's new mommy. His mommy left a long time ago, he told me. It's just been him and Mr. Jasper. And, and I told Jackson about mommy's babies" her voice "And Aunt Bella Jackson doesn't have any brothers or sisters! He said he wants a little sister though. That'll be fun Aunt Bella! Are you gonna have a baby like mommy someday? Cause I think you'd be a good mommy. Jackson thinks so too. Cause you're nice and funny and pretty. And Mr. Emmett told Mr. Jasper that you have-"

"Bella!" I spun around at the voice and found Jasper standing behind me, cheeks slightly flushed and his hair a mess. It looked as if he had been running his hands through it. Holy god, how much of that did he hear?

"Ah-Hi. Did you need something?'' I stuttered as he looked at me expectantly.

"Your address darlin? For tomorrow? Dinner?" He spoke slowly and I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, yet again.

"Ah yeah, I'm sorry….um 413 Quileute aver."

"Great" He said with a smile, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Does seven work?"

"Yeah, um…seven will be fine." Fantastic. I sounded like an 8th grader making her first date to fucking benihana….

"Good. I'll see you then Miss Bella" he gave me a quick wink, waved at Charleigh and was headed back up towards his porch. I stood for a second, slightly awestruck until my niece's squeal cut through my thoughts

"AUNT BELLA! You're goin on a date with Mr. Jasper!" I looked at the little girl with a laugh and saw that she was bouncing up and down in her seat. Shaking my head I crossed to the driver's side of the truck and climbed in, before starting the engine and heading back to her house, smiling at her constant narration of how much fun Jackson's party was the whole way there.


	3. Chapter 3

What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's

What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.

A/N Okay so, I got tired of just having this sitting there…Maybe posting this will finally get my hot ass in gear and I'll finish the fucking scene! So this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, my super duper Beta-mom Clara Bella, my pre readers Mezz and Abbymickey24(who writes som AWESOME Jella herself), KD-Masen and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA group on Facebook (If I missed you let me know and I'll make sure you get a super, duper shout out in the next chapter!) ….This story wouldn't exist without them, like, literally. Go ahead and read some of the work of the wonderful authors….after you review this chapter of course….What's that? I'm being a cock-block? Well, babies, you know what to do. I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!

By six thirty that night I had been scrubbed, massaged and shampooed at the spa, had put on my makeup and done my hair and was stepping into the dress Alice had picked out; the navy blue sheath had a retro feel with cap sleeves, a hemline the ended just below my knees and black lace peeking out of the deep v neckline. Alice had paired it with a pair of sumptuous black velvet ankle strap heels and a beautiful black silk shawl. I completed the outfit with a beautiful round cherry blossom pendant on a delicate silver chain with matching earrings and a pair of seamed stockings and navy blue and black lace undergarments. I had protested more than necessary about the last items but Alice had her mind set on them. "Trust me Bells, you'll thank me later" she muttered mysteriously. Whatever, it's not like anyone but me is going to see them….as much as I would like for it to happen, I doubted Jasper had any interest at all in my undergarments. Shaking my head I quickly ran my fingers through my hair and put my cell phone and wallet in my bag just as the doorbell rang. I swallowed hard and headed to the door pulling it open and stopped short. My scheming hormones stood up and did a dance, once again, as I took in the man in front of me; black shoes and pants, a thin black tie over a green shirt and a black fedora. He looked unbelievable.

"Um-Hi" I said quietly, swallowing hard and trying to remember how to speak coherently.

"Miss Bella" He replied with a sexy grin, "You look beautiful"

More heat flew into my cheeks at his compliment and I cursed my circulatory system.

"Thank you Jasper. You look very nice yourself."

"Thank you darlin" He gave me a grin and produced a brightly colored bouquet of flowers, handing them to me"These are for you" I accepted the bouquet with a trembling hand and inhaled their sweet fragrance.

"Thank you Jasper, they are beautiful. Ah, please come I in and I'll put them in water before we go." I opened the door further to allow him in and closed it behind him before heading into the kitchen to search for a vase.

"Your house is lovely" Jasper called from the living room as I unwrapped the flowers and filled a simple glass vase.

"Thanks" I called over my shoulder as I arranged the flowers and set them on the kitchen table

"What's your cat's name?"

"Oh. That's Newton. Be careful he doesn't like any-"My words died in my throat as I reentered the living room and saw Jasper squatting on the floor petting my fluffy traitorous cat's belly as the beast purred. "How did you do that?" I said, slightly awestruck. Newton barely let me pet his head and he NEVER let anyone touch his belly.

Jasper grinned and straightened up "Cats and babies just like me" He said matter of factly. _I'm sure they d_o the little voice inside my head muttered. I shook it away and grabbed my wrap and purse.

"Shall we darlin?" He asked offering me his arm and I smiled.

"We shall." I replied, taking the proffered arm before locking the door and heading out.

Jasper insisted on driving and we headed to a tiny little Italian place I had never been to. It turns out that they had the best portabella and butternut squash ravioli I had ever eaten. Conversation over dinner was easy and carefree and we touched on topics ranging from Jackson and Charleigh to politics to music to our last relationships. Jasper told me about his job as a guitar and music theory teacher at the local high school and I filled him in on the exciting details of being a book editor. That's some exciting stuff right there. We talked for hours; through dinner, dessert and coffee. It was only when the servers began dimming the candles that we realized how late it had gotten. Embarrassed at having lost track of time I reached for the bill at the same time and Jasper's large hand covered my own. There was that electric current again. Blushing I pulled my hand away as he checked the bill.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked, reaching in my purse to pull out my wallet.

"I've got it Bella" His voice was comforting and firm.

"But Jasper, I can-"

"Isabella, please?" He asked, meeting my eyes with an intense gaze. And I found myself unable to deny him.

"Thank you." I said with a small smile as he placed a bill in the holder and handed it to the lingering waitress with a smile,"No change thanks."

I grinned at him and gathered my purse and wrap, draping the latter over my shoulders. I stood slowly, my mind still swimming slightly with the wine that I had consumed and I gripped the edge of the table. Jasper was by my side in a flash, gently grasping my elbow.

"You okay there darlin?" His voice was soft and his breath warm on my ear.

"I'm fine thank you, I just stood up too quickly. " I could feel myself blushing and slightly leaned into him, feeling the warmth he gave off as we headed back out to his blue Chevy Silverado. I paused for a moment in front on my door, taking a deep breath before stepping up to the platform to climb into the cab. As I began the tricky climb I felt Jaspers hands on my waist, carefully steadying me. I muffled a small gasp at the pleasurable contact. As I slid onto the cool leather he removed his hand and gave me a quick smile before closing the door and running around the front of the truck before climbing in and starting the engine.

"Did you want to come over for some coffee?" Jaspers question was hesitant and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove.

I thought about it for about half a second; this was the best night I have had in a very, VERY long time and I didn't really want it to end. "I'd like that Jasper, Thank you."

He smiled brightly we continued the drive in companionable silence until we pulled up in front of his house. He cut off the engine and hopped out of the truck, crossing quickly to my side and opening my door. I swung my legs out and placed my feet on the platform as Jaspers warm hands wrapped around my waist once again. I swallowed hard and carefully lowered my left foot to the ground, moving slowly to prolong contact. As I began to bring my right foot down to the ground my heel caught and I pitched foreword quickly against Jaspers chest and his arms tightened around me, pulling me against him securely.

"Whoa there darlin'" he whispered in my ear, "You okay?" I nodded mutely, stifling a soft moan in my throat. I reluctantly put my foot on the ground and pulled back slightly out of his comforting arms.

He gave me a smile and draped an arm over my shoulders, guiding me inside. We walked through the dim, quiet house, Jasper quickly settling up with the teenage babysitter and saying a quick goodbye to the young girl as she left. I followed him into the kitchen and sat at the small table, waiting while he prepared the coffee to brew. I sat in silence, taking him in as he moved around the kitchen, putting away glasses and pans.

"Would you mind getting some mugs?" He asked over his shoulder, gesturing towards a cabinet under the coffee pot, "I just wanna check on Jacks." I smiled and nodded as he headed towards the closed door of Jackson's room.

I pulled out the mugs and set them next to the coffee maker and busied myself finding sugar. I checked three or four different cupboards before I heard a soft chuckle from the doorway. I turned and saw Jasper leaning against the doorframe watching me.

"It's in the sugar bowl darlin" he said with a laugh as he crossed around the room and reached around me to get the bowl. "I'll make it if you wanna go sit in the living room….maybe pick out a cd, make yourself comfortable?" He gave me another smile and I nodded heading back into the living room and standing in front of the large rack of cd's, browsing it with appreciation before settling on a Blue October album. Jackson had specifically requested a song by them at the park and I was interested in hearing them again. I put the shiny disc in the CD player and sat down on an oversized sage colored chair and leaning down to unbuckle one of my shoes. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I looked up to see Jasper watching me form the doorway, a cup of coffee in each hand

"What?" I asked softly, unable to make out his expression.

He gave me a smile before making his way over to me and handing me a cup of coffee. "Nothin darlin" He muttered as I took the warm black mug from him and set it down on the table next to me and returning to my shoe. I could feel Jaspers eyes on me and my fingers fumbled slightly with the small clasp, causing him to chuckle. Lifting my head I caught his eye.

"Do I amuse you?" I asked with a small smile

Jasper licked his lips before answering and I had to force thoughts of places that tongue could explore out of my mind.

"No, Isabella, amuse isn't exactly the word I would use." He replied, his voice a little lower than usual.

Emboldened slightly by the wine I had drunk I gave him a small smile,"What word would you use then?" I asked teasingly.

Jasper swallowed hard and grinned "You intrigue me." Has said as he set his coffee down and sat at my feet. He gently removed my hands from my ankle and unbuckled my shoe, slowly sliding it off my foot and setting it down before repeating the action on my other foot, his fingers returning in a moment and gently rubbing across my ankle. I sucked in a breath at the contact and shivered slightly.

"You okay darlin?" Jaspers voice was barely above a whisper as he gazed up at me from the floor at my feet.

I nodded and met his intense gaze, heat spreading up to my cheeks as he watched me while his hand slowly and gently rubbed its way up my calf as my eyes drifted closed at the gentle pressure. It had been a long time, almost three years since anyone had gotten close enough to me to actually touch me and my head was swimming with the sensations that it was causing.

He smiled and placed his hands on either side of me on the chair and rose up on his knees, his eyes meeting mine with a sly smile, raising an eyebrow in question. I nodded slightly and he began moving closer towards me. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his warm breath on my lips-

"Daddy" The sleepy voice drifted to us from the doorway and Jasper was on his feet and across the room to his son before my eyes was even open.

"What's up buddy?" Jasper asked softly as he picked Jackson up.

"I had a bad dream dad." The little boy's voice was muffled and his eyes partly closed as he nuzzled into Jasper's shoulder.

"Okay Jacks. You want me to tuck you in again?"

"Please dad" He whispered and opened his eyes seeing me for the first time. "Miss Bella" He mumbled softly.

"Yeah buddy, Miss Bella's here." I could hear the smile in his words as I watched Jasper rub his sons' disheveled honey colored curls.

"No dad, I want Miss Bella to tuck me in too." I smiled brightly at the small boys request and Jasper turned to face me.

"Do you mind?" He asked softly, rubbing small circles on the little boys back. I shook my head and rose to my feet, crossing the room quickly to stand by the two.

"Hey Jackson" I whispered tucking a strand of hair behind the boys ear.

"Miss Bella-"He mumbled as he reached out and wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me closer to him in a warm hug.

"All right buddy" Jasper said softly, "Lets get you back in bed. Miss Bella will come okay?"

"Okay" Jackson muttered his face once again in his dad's neck. I smiled as I followed them into the bedroom, standing back as Jasper lay the little boy down on his bed and pulled the dark blue blankets up and under his chin, motioning for me to come over. I obliged and Jasper leaned down and gave the little boy a kiss on the forehead. The care and concern he showed with his son touched me deeply.

"Good night buddy. No more bad dreams okay?" His voice was soft and gentle as he spoke with his son.

"No more bad dreams. Night daddy. Love you."

"I love you too bud." Jasper brushed the curls back off his head and stepped back allowing me to move next to the bed. I bent over and adjusted his blankets carefully, the same way I did for Charleigh when she was staying with me.

"Good night Jackson" I whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Night Miss Bella" His voice was barely a whisper and his eyes drifted closed as I straightened up and turned toward towards Jasper who stood at the door. I gave him a smile as I slid by him and waited for a moment while he pulled the door shut with a soft click. As soon as the door was closed I let out the breath that I had unconsciously been holding and looked back up at Jasper. I met his eyes and found them dark.

"Jasper I-" My words died in my throat as Jasper gently pulled me against him, one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, his large hand resting on my hip and the other gently stroking my cheek, his eyes never leaving mine. I stood for a moment enjoying his closeness and losing myself in the hazel depths of his eyes, swallowing as they left mine briefly traveling to my lips and then came back to meet mine in an unspoken question. I nodded slightly and my eyes fluttered shut and he leaned down and met my lips softly. I gasped slightly at the contact and slid one hand up his stomach to rest on his well muscled chest, my other hanging by my side. I stifled yet another moan as he swept his tongue across my lower lip, asking for entrance which I gladly obliged, sliding my free hand into his hair and knocking his hat to the ground as I grasped the soft gold curls between my fingers. Fuck me but he was an amazing kisser. And it had been a long time since I had been kissed, which made it all the better. The hand than had been stroking my cheek slowly slipped down and as I felt his rough fingers slide down my neck I moaned into his mouth, unable to stifle it any longer. Jasper pulled back at the sound, both of us breathing heavily, and met my eyes.

"Bella, I- you are-"His breathing was ragged and he looked away from my eyes.

I moved my head down, forcing him to meet my eyes and I gasped at the desire I found there.

I tilted my head up and stood up on my toes and met his lips in a chaste kiss which quickly intensified. I knotted my hands in his soft hair and continued to explore his mouth with mine; gasping as his hands slid down my back to gently grasp my ass. I pulled back slightly, lowering myself back down to flat feet, breathing heavily and studied my feet.

"You okay darlin?" Jaspers voice was soft and his words were muffled into the top of my head. I nodded, still trying to catch my breath.

"Come on" he whispered, taking my hand and leading me back towards the couch in the living room. He sat and gently pulled me down into his lap, the hand that was not holding mine was playing with the ends of my hair. "You okay darlin?"

I nodded and met his eyes. "I'm fine Jasper." I smiled softly at him.

"You sure Miss Isabella?"

"Yes, Jasper, I'm sure" I said with a wink.

"I hope so darlin" He muttered softly, lowering his lips to my neck and trailing soft kisses up to my jaw. My head swam and I tilted my head back allowing him easier access. I felt him smile against my throat before he continued kissing his way up my jaw line stopping at the tender spot right below my ear and sucking gently. I bit my lip to keep from crying out to no avail, a small cry escaped my lips. It had been far too long since I had been touched by anyone other than myself and my body was letting its needs be known and I squirmed in his lap.

I felt Jasper stifle a groan before he spoke, his breath hot against my skin, "Bella darlin" He paused and kissed the tender spot again and I gasped, digging my nails lightly into his arm. "Sweetheart, you need to quiet down" his free hand was drifting up and down my ribcage. I nodded mutely, lost in the sensations that he was creating. He gave me a sexy as hell grin and returned his lips to mine, kissing me passionately. Our tongues battled for dominance and my hand crept up his chest, of their own accord and gently tugged on his tie, my clumsy fingers quickly undoing the knot and sliding the black silk to the floor before unbuttoning his shirt, my lips never leaving his. I shifted slightly to pull the soft material from his pants and he groaned as my hip pressed into his very obvious erection.

"Bella" He muttered, dropping his head back and swallowing thickly.

"Hm?" I muttered, gently raining tiny kisses along his neck and sliding his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, le. Leaving him in his black pants and a sexy as hell black muscle shirt. I hadn't even known this man a week and he had my tied in knots.

"Bella darlin?" Jaspers voice was labored as he looked up and met my eyes.

"Hmm?" I replied, absently running my fingers up and down his muscled arms.

"You do know what you're doin to me don't you?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. I smiled at him and shifted myself so my hip, once again, was pressed into his erection, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and his head dropped back as he stifled another moan.

"Jesus darlin. Can we-I mean-"His eyes drifted over towards a closed door across the hall from Jackson's room. I nodded and stood slowly, my knees weak and he stood behind me, taking my hand and leading me down the hall into the room and closed the door behind us. I stood at the door as he turned a small lamp on next to the bed and sat down and looked at me. ''c'mere darlin" He drawled with a grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, Clara Bella, my pre readers mesmerizeme and Riri Cullen, KD-Masen and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA and Going Under for The Third Time groups on Facebook (If I missed you let me know and I'll make sure you get a super, duper shout out in the next chapter!) ….This story wouldn't exist without them, like, literally. Go ahead and read some of the work of the wonderful authors….after you review this chapter of course…. Well, babies, you know what to do. I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!**

''C'mere darlin" He drawled and I obliged crossing to him and gasping as he pulled down onto his lap, holding me tightly against his chest and running his free hand up and down my back. I moaned softly and squirmed at the touch. Our lips met again as my fingers grasped his shirt tugging it out of his waist band. We parted only briefly as I pulled the material over his head and flung it to the floor.

"Christ Bella" Jasper whispered trailing kisses down my neck and down my chest, stopping at the neckline of my dress and gently running his tongue along the soft skin there. I gave a sharp gasp at the contact, encouraging him to continue. I felt him smile against my skin and gasped again as his hand drifted down my legs and slowly slid up my thigh, taking the hem of my dress with it. Jaspers fingers slowly slid up along the silk of my stockings until he reached the top. I cried out softly as I felt his fingers on my warm skin. "Oh fuck." He mumbled into my neck, placing his hands firmly on my hips and lifting me off his lap. He set me down on the bed and stood, pacing the room for a moment and running his hands through his hair. I sat on the bed in silence and watched him as he walked back and forth for a moment, before stopping in front of me and meeting my eyes. "You sure about this Miss Isabella?"

I swallowed hard and nodded. I had wanted this man since almost the first moment I saw him and my body was aching for his touch.

"Say it." He said his voice low and husky and I felt the moisture in my panties increase.

I met his eyes and took a deep breath. "I want you Jasper."

The words were barely out of my mouth before he was pulling me up against him. "Good darlin" He whispered before claiming my lips with his own. Christ this man was an amazing kisser. I hungrily returned the kiss, my hands sliding down his chiseled chest to rest on his waist band momentarily before unbuttoning his pants. He groaned into my mouth, urging me to continue. With shaky hands I slowly lowered the zipper and gave a gentle tug. In a moment the pants were in a pool at his feet and he gasped, pulling away from my lips and stepping back, allowing me a moment to take him in. I blatantly looked him over from head to toe. In the soft lamplight his disheveled blond curls seemed to glow. His hazel eyes seemed almost green and his lips were full and rosy from kissing. The light shone dimly off of his sun kissed skin, his defined muscles standing out in the darkness. I lazily ran my gaze down his chest and let it linger on his black boxer briefs longer than necessary and swallowing hard as I took in how well endowed he was.

He chuckled softly and I looked up at him, unabashedly pleased at being caught staring. "You seem to be wearing an awful lot of clothes darlin"

I gave him a grin and turned my back to him, trembling as his fingers swept my hair over my shoulder and slowly lowered the zipper on my dress before turning me around to face him and gently pushing the garment off of my shoulders.

"Jesus Isabella" he whispered, taking in my silk and lace form, "You are beautiful sweetheart" The words, combined with his intense gaze as it swept over me and I blushed. Jasper chuckled softly and pulled me against him again. I could feel the heat from his skin through the thin material of my undergarments; feel his hardness pressed against my stomach.

I glanced up meeting his eyes again as calloused fingers skimmed along the sensitive skin of my back and smiled. "Thank you" I whispered, my mind in a haze as I watched the man in front of me.

"You are very welcome" Jasper replied quietly, punctuating each word with a light kiss to my throat, each touch sending me reeling. I gasped softly as his fingers rested on my bra clasp momentarily before unhooking it and sliding the garment to the floor. I instinctively moved to cover myself but Jaspers hands gently seized my wrists holding them by my side and I blushed.

"Don't hide darlin" He said with a grin, his green eyes sparkling at me, "I enjoy looking at you Isabella" his tone dropped a bit, his voice huskier than normal before he ducked his head and trailed gentle kisses down my neck and chest. He paused for a moment breathing heavily and quickly closed his lips around my erect nipple, sucking gently, as his fingers expertly teased its mate to attention. My eyes drifted shut and my head fell back as I lost myself in sensation, crying out when Jasper teasing bit down lightly.

"Do you like that Miss Bella?" He drawled, his breath warm on the swell of my breast, the fingers of his free hand skirting along the top of my garter belt.

"Yes" I gasped, burying my hands in his hair and pulling his mouth back to my breast where he resumed his ministrations. I reveled in the sensations this man was causing in me, specifically the growing wetness between my thighs. I moaned softly as Jasper pulled away from my breast and straightened up, my hands still knotted in his hair.

He gave me a rakish grin and slid his hands down my torso and rested them on my hips, rough fingers tracing along the edge of my garter belt. "As sexy as these are darlin', can we get rid of them?" His words were interspersed with tiny kisses along my jaw and throat. I nodded mutely and perched on the edge of the bed, swinging my legs up in front of me and quickly unhooking the garters before reaching behind me and quickly unhooking the clasp on the belt itself and dropping it to the floor. Glancing at Jasper out of the corner of my eye, I found him staring at me intently and felt heat rush to my face, once again. "What?" I asked quietly

"I enjoy watching you darlin" he whispered, crossing over to the bed and, once again pulling me up against him, before claiming my lips in a searing kiss. Oh mother fuck….my knees weakened as he slid his hands down my back and cupped my ass, giving a quick squeeze before sliding back up to my hips and resting there. I wriggled against him and he hissed sharply, pulling back from me with a grin and a teasing glint in his eyes. He kissed the tip of my nose quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist picking me up quickly. I gasped and wrapped both my arms and legs around him, the latter action causing my damp center to press directly against his increasingly hard erection.

"Oh Jesus fuck Bella" He whispered the words into my ear, as he quickly crossed back to the bed and punning away from me and grinning before dropping his hands to rest at the top of my stockings, sliding the silk down first one leg and then the other at a tortuously slow and insanely pleasurable speed. After what seemed like an eternity he returned to my side, playfully pushing me back on the bed and lying next to me, his fingers ghosting over the soft skin of my stomach and thighs as I squirmed beside him. His touch was intoxicating and I ached for more. I could feel him smile against my neck where is head was resting.

"You okay Miss Bella?" He teased his breath warm on my neck.

"Uh-huh" I muttered, twisting my fingers in the comforter as his fingers danced over the damp scrap of silk and lace that now constituted my underwear and my hips bucked into him.

"Christ darlin" His voice was hoarse, as he continued to tease me through the now thoroughly useless material.

My breathing was growing labored and my hips continued to move, trying to create the friction that I so desperately craved. "Jasper please" I panted slightly, "I need-" My words died off as his fingers slid under the waistband and I cried out as his fingers slipped over me, once, twice, three times before finally sliding inside me. I tossed my head back and squeezed my eyes shut, focusing solely on the things this amazing man was doing to me. I bucked my hips, forcing him deeper into me.

Fuck God, he was amazing! Jasper held me tight and continued, sliding a second finger inside and pumping in and out slowly, muttering in my ear. I could feel myself building as he continued stroking and twisting and muttering and… oh God, I was so close.

Jasper pulled me tight against him and pressed his erection into my hip.

"Cum for me darlin'," he begged. His tone was husky and demanding and sexy, and I felt myself come undone, squeezing my eyes shut and shuddering around his fingers.

My breath was escaping in ragged gasps as Jasper gently slowed his motions and whispered sweet reassurances into my hair, dropping tiny kisses along the side of my face. I struggled to regain control of my breathing and opened my eyes to meet Jasper's, finding them dark with desire.

I took a breath and with a shaking hand reached down and stoked Jasper through his boxers, reveling in the size and feel of him beneath the soft silk.

"Isabella" The word was a hiss as I gave him a quick squeeze and he bucked up into my hand as his arms tightened around me. With a small gin I tugged at the waist band of his boxers and he lifted his hips, allowing me to slide the garment over his hips and down his well muscled legs before tossing them to the floor and quickly returning to his side.

I swallowed repeatedly, my throat dry, and ran my fingers over the head of his shaft, catching a bead of moisture and gently spreading it with my thumb, as I wrapped my hand around him and felt him twitch and moan. I smiled and studied him, while I gently stroked - exploring, encouraged by his small moans of pleasure. His head was thrown back, the golden waves splayed out on the white pillow case, eyes closed tight and a small smile playing on his lips. His hands were grasping the white sheet at his side, and his tanned muscles flexed with the action. The dim lights glinted off the fine, gold hairs covering his muscular lower abdomen, and I felt my breath hitch as I followed the downy trail down his body. His muscular thighs were slightly lighter, the golden tan picking up again a few inches above his knees and continuing down to his feet. I swallowed and swept my eyes back up him, slightly shocked to meet his deep green-gold eyes, and I'm sure my face betrayed my emotions. He grinned, placing a hand on my wrist, ceasing the tiny movements I was making.

"Darlin, I need-"his voice died off and he gestured towards the night stand. I nodded in understanding as he stood and grabbed a small gold foil packet from the drawer at the bedside, tearing open the package and tossing it aside before quickly rolling the condom on and returning to me, his hands resting on my hips. "Up." He said simply and I complied lifting them and feeling him slide my panties down my legs, effectively removing the last barrier between us. He slid back up my body, his fingers trailing up my sides and slid a knee in between my own effectively spreading my legs and wrapping his arms under me and around my back. I rested my hands on his shoulders as he positioned himself at my entrance, meeting my eyes. I gave a small nod and he was inside of me in a flash. I cried out in pleasure as he filled me, stilling as our hips met.

"Jesus Bella" he whispered into my ear, "You feel amazing" I gasped at the words, unable to focus enough to reply and tilted my hips, eliciting moans from us both. Wrapping my legs around his hips, I urged him to continue and he did, in earnest. We moved together slowly at first, almost tentatively, each of us lost in the feeling. Quickly though, our movements intensified, becoming more frenzied as we lost ourselves in each other, our bodies covered in a thin sheen of perspiration. His arms tightened around me as my nails dug into his shoulders slightly.

I lost myself in this man, who was muttering my name between moans. I finally felt myself teetering on the edge, and my breath quickened as I tightened around him, aching for release as I sought out his lips with my own.

"Isabella," he moaned my name and that was it. I broke, ecstasy washing over me, as Jasper bit down on his lip and groaned. I thrust my hips up one last time and felt him shudder, exploding inside me, and I cried out his name before dropping back to the sheets, too spent to do anything but move and bask in the emotions that were coursing through my swimming head. I closed my eyes and smiled softly as Jasper rained small, tender kisses over my chest and neck.

We lay there for several moments, his arms wrapped around me loosely as our breathing returned to normal. Jasper placed a small kiss on my nose before untangling himself from me and crossing the room. I watched him walk away, the dim light and shadows playing off of his golden skin and emphasizing the dark ink that curved across his shoulders and upper back as he disappeared into what I could only assume was the bathroom. Sighing happily I closed my eyes and dropped my head back onto the soft pillow, the soft white fabric cool on my cheek. I opened my eyes as I heard Jaspers footsteps returning and felt the bed dip as he sat down beside me, gently stroking my cheek. Opening my eyes I gazed up at him, suddenly feeling very shy and exposed as I lay on the dark blue comforter. I felt myself blush and he chuckled softly. "I brought an um-"he tripped over the words and held a warm washcloth out to me. Pushing myself up I accepted the soft cloth and stood, my knees wobbly as a newborn fawns. Quickly cleaning myself up I crossed to the basket in the corner of the room and turned back to the bed, pleased to find the covers turned back and Jasper laying on the white sheets, a small smile playing on his lips as I returned and crawled in beside him pulling the blankets up around us. Grinning I snuggled into his hard, warm body as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good night Jasper" I whispered as my eyes drifted shut.

"Good night Miss Isabella" he replied softly, stroking my hair. His words were the last thing I remembered as I drifted off into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, Clara Bella, my pre readers busymommy and Heidi , KD-Masen, Mezzmerizeme, Riri Whitlock and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA and Going Under for The Third Time groups on Facebook, especially ****KaitieBatie and Cherrypie0192 for the continued support****(If I missed you let me know and I'll make sure you get a super, duper shout out in the next chapter!) ….This story wouldn't exist without them, like, literally. Go ahead and read some of the work of the wonderful authors….after you review this chapter of course…. Well, babies, you know what to do. I'm not below bribery and reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and possibly pole dances. Thanks for reading!**

Early morning sunlight streamed weakly through the dark curtains covering the windows as I reluctantly opened my eyes. I'd had the most amazing dream. Smiling softly I snuggled tightly into the soft, white sheets and sighed before rolling over into a body. A very warm, very hard, very male body. My eyes flew open and I looked around, taking in the room, the dark blue comforter, and the tousled blond curls on the bed next to me. Oh rock me sexy Jesus. I guess that _wasn't _a dream after all. I felt the heat rush into my face as I recalled some of the more, ah, pleasurable portions of my evening. "Penny for your thoughts" the soft voice, husky with sleep, drifted to my ears as strong arms wrapped around my waist. He pulled me flush against him, a glaring reminder of our activities of last night pressing into my lower back, and buried his face in my hair. "Morning darlin'" he whispered. I fought the shiver that ran through me as he placed a gentle kiss on my neck just below my ear.

"Morning" I said with a slight squeak, desperately trying to ignore the heat of his body against mine. Jasper continued placing tiny, gentle kisses over my neck and I sighed softly. "Mmm…Jasper, um, I need-",, my voice drifted off as I nodded my head towards the en suite bathroom.

"Mmmhhmmm" He mumbled, reluctantly releasing his hold on me. I momentarily missed the warmth before pushing the blankets aside. Walking to the tiny room, I picked up Jasper's discarded shirt from the night before on my way and glanced at the clock. 6:00AM. Newton would not be happy with me when I got home. I quickly completed an abbreviated morning routine, splashing water on my face, washing up, and swishing with some mouthwash pilfered from the medicine cabinet. I then surveyed my reflection in the mirror: my dark eye makeup was now mostly below my eyes, my lips were swollen and dark and my hair…well, it was a mess to put it lightly. In short? I looked like I had been bedded and very well at that. I grinned slightly and shrugged into Jasper's far too big shirt. The hem hung half way down my thighs and the sleeves passed my fingertips by several inches. I inhaled deeply as I buttoned it and was rewarded by the deep, masculine scent that was distinctively Jasper. I smiled and quickly wiped up the mess of makeup below my eyes, fastening a few buttons before heading back into the bedroom. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me as I crossed back over to the bed and slid back in next to him. "What?" I asked quietly, as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me next to him again, my head resting on his chest and his fingers gently combing through my hair. "This looks good on you" he replied, fingering the collar of his shirt gently. I sighed contentedly and was about to speak but my words were cut off by the tiny pitter patter of little feet and the happy squeal of 'daddy' just moments before the door flew open. A small, Jackson-shaped missile projected itself on to the bed directly on top of Jasper as I moved myself as far to the edge as I could without falling off. Holy Jesus. I had never been happier to have a shirt on in my entire life.

"Morning daddy" the little boy smiled and wrapped his arms around Jasper and snuggled down under the blankets next to him. His Bumblebee-themed Transformers pis contrasting brightly with the navy and white bedding.

"Morning little man" I could hear the smile in Jasper's voice as he hugged his son good morning. I felt more than slightly voyeuristic watching this family moment play out but I couldn't force myself to look away.

"What do you want for breakfast today, bud?" Jasper inquired and I saw his son's face scrunch up in concentration as he pondered the question. Jasper's eyes met mine over the curly head between us and he gave me a wink and a smile.

"Pancakes!" He shouted with glee and I couldn't help the laughter that escaped me. Jackson paused for a moment and both his eyes and smile grew wide as he shimmied over to me and gave me a sweet hug.

"Morning Miss Bella" He said politely, "Do you like pancakes? Cause if you don't we can have something else" He was very certain of himself and I was becoming more enamored of this adorable child every minute.

"Good morning Jackson." I said, returning the hug," I LOVE pancakes in the morning. Char and I make them every time she is over for breakfast."

"Yay!" He shouted bolting up right and standing on the bed. "Dad, Imma go get dressed," and with that he jumped off the bed, bounded out the door, and was gone, practically leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

I shook my head and returned my attention to Jasper, who was smiling brightly. "I suppose," He started turning back towards me. ''I'm gonna, um…go and get ready for work. " His words were hesitant, almost shy as he continued. "If you wanna um, shower you can use my bathroom."

"Thanks "I replied with a tiny smile, "That'd be nice." Jasper stood and I took a moment to take him in, the early morning light shining through the curtains and appearing to turn his tanned body to gold as he gathered clothes from the closet and bureau. Slipping on a black robe, he turned to smile at me again, green eyes sparkling with mirth at catching me staring.

"Towels and washcloths are in the cabinet, soap and shampoo are in the shower. " He gave me a wink and quickly disappeared out the door. I stood with a sigh and headed into the bathroom, turning the hot water in the black tiled shower up as hot as it could get and quickly stripped out of the green shirt I was wearing. Stepping into the hot spray, I adjusted the temperature to make it more bearable. I took my time washing my hair and sudsing up my body, letting my mind drift over the events of the last evening and this morning. The soft, spicy scent of Jasper's shampoo and body was tickling my senses serving as a reminder of my evening.

The water was starting to cool as I stepped out and quickly dried off, running my fingers through my hair and letting it hang down my back in damp waves. Wrapping the towel tightly around my body, I exited out the bathroom and quickly dressed, putting my garter belt and stockings in my bag. Smiling at the dark blue and green plaid shirt that was laying nest to my dress, I slipped it on, tying it above my waist. Gathering up my shoes, shawl and purse, I meandered out towards the kitchen. I leaned against the door frame and surveyed the scene in front of me with a grin. Jasper stood by the stove, a towel slung over his shoulder and Jackson stood beside him holding a plate and giggling as his father effortlessly flipped pancakes onto it. The little boy's laugh was contagious and I chuckled softly. Jackson turned with a smile and hopped off of his stool. He set the plate down on the table before bouncing over and hugging me.

"Morning Miss Bella!" His voice was sing-songy and he grabbed my hand, leading me to the table. "You sit here," he said politely and pulled out the chair for me with a pint sized flourish. Jackson returned to his spot next to his father. Jasper flipped off the stove and grabbed two black mugs and a pot of coffee before sitting down next to me. "Hope you're hungry" He said with a smile. I replied with a nod and began eating breakfast, enjoying both the delicious food and the wonderful company.

An hour later, we had eaten,, Jackson's book bag had been fetched, and we were getting ready to head out the door. Grabbing my purse I followed the little guy out as Jasper gathered his work bag and locked up behind us. I secured little man into his booster and was turning to get in my own seat when I caught sight of Jasper and had to fight to catch my breath. The man was gorgeous: a black button down was tucked into perfectly fitted faded blue jeans, a pair of black cowboy boots peeking out from under the hem. He had a well worn black leather satchel slung over his shoulder, a black leather jacket was slung over his arm and- sweet tap dancing Jesus- a black fedora was perched on top of his gold curls. I was unabashedly staring at him and he knew it, a mischievous gleam playing in his eye. Crossing the few steps over to me he placed a quick kiss on my nose before opening my door. Grinning, I slid into the truck as he closed the door behind me and crossed the vehicle, climbing in and starting the truck with a satisfied smile. Jackson immediately began talking about what he was looking forward to most today at school.

We dropped Jackson off at school and drove to my house, comfortable silence filling the truck as the radio played softly. The calming strains of Shinedown's cover of _A Simple Man_ floated to my ears as Jasper sang softly. His voice was smooth and low, wrapping around each word and sending a shiver down my spine. Sweet Jesus, the effect this man had on me was unbelievable.

Sadly, we arrived at my apartment all too soon. "Well, um, thanks," I mumbled softly as I met his bright green eyes. "I had a really ni-" my words cut off as his lips met mine in a soft, sweet kiss that intensified quickly, leaving me breathless when I finally pulled away.

"I had a nice time too Miss Bella" Jasper said with a smile, gently tracing my cheek. "I'll see you again soon?"

I nodded slightly, as my vocal abilities were not much better than that of a goldfish at the moment ,and gathered my belongings before slipping out of the truck. Walking slowly up the cement path towards my door I paused and turned back towards the truck. Jasper gave me a small wave, which I returned in kind before he drove off.

Unlocking the door I slipped inside, kicking my shoes off and dropping my keys and purse on the table next to the door. I ran my hands through my hair with a sigh before glancing at the clock and heading to my bedroom. I had to be at work in an hour and it usually took about half that time for me to get ready. Being a book editor, while not usually difficult (for me anyway), was a very….competitive field. My office was mostly male dominated and any flaw in my exterior could be construed as a weakness, which was unacceptable. I relied heavily on Alice's expert fashion opinion for all of my clothing, her impeccable taste dictating that a retro glamorous look would be perfect for my job. As usual, Alice was right. I quickly stripped off my clothes, changing into the lavender, cream and tan plaid dress and cream colored chiffon and satin trimmed cardigan that I had set out for the day. With nimble hands I twisted and pinned my dark wavy hair atop my head, sliding a jeweled hairpin in to secure the twist and headed into my bathroom. I took a deep breath and, steadying my hands, began to apply my make up: primer, mineral foundation, eye primer and shadow, black liquid liner, 3 coats of dark mascara, a quick sweep of blush (NARS Orgasm- best to be had) and a swipe of soft red lipstick. Heading quickly to my jewelry box, I lifted the silver lid and searched through it, my fingers dancing over strands of silver and gold until I found what I was looking for. I pulled out a matching set of pale amethyst and diamond earrings and necklace that had belonged to my grandmother. I placed the posts through my ears and fastened the slim silver chain around my neck. I slid my feet into a pair of cream suede pumps, switched my essentials into a cream colored tote bag and tossed some food into Newton's dish (the asshole was having a hissy fit and hiding from me). ,I took a quick glance at myself in the hallway mirror and asked the same question I asked every day before leaving: Would Alice approve? Scrutinizing my reflection I decided that yes, indeed, she would. Grinning I shrugged into a cream colored jacket, tossed on my sunglasses, grabbed my keys, and headed to my baby, locking the door tight behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I know it's short but I wanted to get you all something tonight and if I kept going it wouldn't have been up till tomorrow. Major shout outs to my awesome ficwife Skychaser, Clara Bella, my pre readers Mezzmerizeme and Kristie Monroe who also made a BEAUTIFUL banner for this fic. KD-Masen, Riri Whitlock and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA and Going Under for The Third Time groups on Facebook, especially ****KaitieBatie, who pimped me over at ADF, and Cherrypie0192 for the continued support**** (If I missed you let me know and I'll make sure you get a super, duper shout out in the next chapter!) ….Go and read some of their work... after you review of course. Reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and panty flashes!**

I pulled up in front of my office exactly forty-five minutes later; I had lucked out and not hit any traffic and managed to squeeze in a Starbucks run as well. With a grin I grabbed my bag and the two cream and green cup before hoping out of my truck and heading towards the door, locking my truck behind me. I kept my sunglasses on as I entered the drab grey building, avoiding eye contact with everyone but the receptionist. Tanya, a vivacious redhead was manning the front desk today, answered the constantly ringing phone.

"Good morning Monroe Publishing this is Tanya how may I help you?" To the person on the other end of the line she sounded the very picture of politeness and gentility, her smooth southern accent wrapping around the words like butter but I knew better. I had worked with her for years and could barely pick up a hint of frustration in her voice. I gave her a smile as I set one of the Starbucks cups on her desk, delighted at the radiant smile that graced her features. She mouthed a quick 'thank you 'to me and winked as she returned her attention to the phone on her shoulder and the screen in front of her. I grinned at my friend and headed into the elevator, punching the 3 and door close buttons in rapid succession as I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the day, taking advantage of the few quiet moments I had to myself before the reality of a chaotic day began again. The distinctive chime rang out as the elevator stopped on my floor and the shiny silver doors slid open revealing the non-descript office. Almost two dozen grey cubicles occupied the center of the room, a low buzz of conversation coming from the junior editors that were ensconced within the grey walls. I headed to my office, waving quickly to the editors secretary Angela as I passed. She gave me a warm smile and a quick nod before turning back to Jacob Black, one of the other senior editors. His dark eyes twinkled as I passed and he gave me a quick wave that I returned in kind. Jacob was a very hard worker, and exceptionally good at his job but there was just something…off about him. Shaking my head I quickly entered my office and just as quickly, shut the door behind me. I didn't need any distractions.

Several hours later, my cinnamon dolce café misto was gone, my shoes were off and I held the cap to a red pen between my teeth. I was in the process of editing a manuscript of a novel about a relationship between a professional surfer and a graduate student. It was incredibly well written and I found myself unable to put it down. I was totally drawn into the settings and found myself wondering about the fates of the characters in question. A soft knock on my door interrupted my thoughts and I placed my manuscript and pen down on the cluttered surface of my desk, sliding my feet back into my shoes. "Come in" I called, bracing myself for the appearance of one of my coworkers. It wasn't that I didn't care for most of them, they were just…..frustrating. I swear sometimes I felt more like a babysitter than an editor.

I was more than a little surprised when a small dark head appeared at the end of the desk. I grinned widely as my niece slipped around the side of my desk and hopped up into my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hi sweet girl" I said softly, dropping a small kiss on the top of her head.

"Hi Auntie! Guess what? Guess what?" She was practically vibrating in anticipation. Glancing up I saw my brother slip into my office and sit at one of the chairs across from my desk. I gave him a quick wave before turning my attention back to my niece.

"Ummm…..let me think." I said teasingly, placing my head on my hand and pretending to be deep in thought. "Let's see…your daddy agreed to buy you 100 monkeys?"

"No Aunt Bella" Charleigh admonished, attempting to sound stern through her giggles. "Mommy and the babies REALLY want some White Chocolate Macadamia Nut Cheesecake from the Cheesecake Factory and Daddy said that we can take you to lunch with us. Will you come Aunt Bella? Please, please, please, please, PLEASE?" She looked up at me with the biggest, most pathetic puppy dog eyes I had ever seen and I suppressed a laugh, glaring at my brother. Edward had his hand clamped over his mouth and was trying desperately not to laugh at his daughters antics. I shook my head at him and glanced at the clock. I had gotten so wrapped up in work that the morning had slipped by me and noon was rapidly approaching. I turned my attention back to the little bundle of energy bouncing in my lap. "I think that sounds wonderful Charleigh." I gave her a smile and she squealed happily and threw her small arms back around my neck quickly before jumping up and tugging me, with all of her five year old strength, up and out of my chair. Crossing my office, I quickly traded my regular glasses for sunglasses, slipped on my jacket and grabbed my purse. You ready sweet girl?" I asked, reaching my hand out to her.

"Yup!" She said happily, leading me out of the office, Edward close behind. My niece, a rather frequent visitor to my office, had half of my co-workers eating out of her hand. Every time she came in she was greeted with smiles, handshakes, candy and the occasional proof copy of the latest children's book. She was the official 'junior assistant mini editor' of the children's department and she took that position very seriously. Char stopped quickly next to Angela's desk and I stopped short, in an attempt to keep myself from crashing into her. In the process, I caused Edward to walk into me and we both tried, to no avail, to hide our laughter. Rolling her eyes and sighing huffily, Char turned towards us and put her finger to her lips, shushing us in a very dramatic fashion for a five year old. I bit the inside of my cheek to stop laughing, as did my brother. Angela greeted both Char and Edward and quickly pulled a book out of her desk drawer and handed it to my niece with a wink and a smile before answering her ringing phone. Char's eyes lit up at the new book and I smiled a thank you to the kind secretary.

We continued through the office toward the lobby where we all waved at Tanya and headed out to the parking lot. I could barely see Alice seated in the passenger seat of Edwards beloved silver Volvo. My brother loved that car more than life itself sometimes.

I buckled Charleigh in her seat quickly and slid in next to her, directly behind Alice.

"Hi Bells!" She said cheerfully, "I knew you would come!" My sister –in-law gave a conspiratory glance at her daughter and I knew. They had teamed up on me. I fought a smile and crossed my arms over my chest, pouting like a child.

"You ganged up on me!" I said with false petulance.

"Of course we did silly" Alice said with a grin as Edward started the car. I swear my brother squeed every time he turned the damn key. "How else was I gonna find out about your date?"

"Yeah!" Char said with a smile, "How was your date with Mr. Jasper? Did you guys have fun? What did you do? Did you see Jackson? Are you gonna be his new mom?" The questions tumbled out of her mouth so quickly I had trouble keeping up.

"Yeah Bella" Edwards voice dripped with humor, "Did you guys have fun? Are you gonna be Jacksons new mom?"

I felt myself blush and hid my face behind my hands. It was going to be a long fucking lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

**What I own: several pairs of amazingly awesome stripper heels, a meager book collection, a filthy fucking mouth and a bunch of Twilight DVD's**

**What I don't: Twilight itself. That belongs to SMeyer and, despite a strong physical resemblance, I'm not her. If Twilight were mine, there would be lots more…fun to be had. I'm making nothing off of this and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**So this hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I know it's short but I wanted to get you all something tonight and if I kept going it wouldn't have been up till tomorrow. ****HUGE shout outs to my ficwife Skychaser Fanfic who came up with Char's 'chocolate' spiel. Thank you and much love babe!****Extra Special shout outs to Clara Bella, my pre reader KatieBatie who also pimped me over at ADF and Kristie Monroe who made a BEAUTIFUL banner for this fic. KD-Masen, Riri Whitlock and all of the amazing ladies and gents over at the FFA and Going Under for The Third Time groups on Facebook, especially, Cherrypie0192 for the continued support (If I missed you let me know and I'll make sure you get a super, duper shout out in the next chapter!) ….Go and read some of their work... after you review of course. Reviews will be rewarded with sneak peeks and panty flashes!**

Fifteen minutes later, Alice, Edward, Charleigh and I were happily seated, our waitress Barbie, who did in fact live up to her name, had disappeared into the kitchen with our orders.

"So, Bells" Alice began, her caramel colored eyes twinkling with mischief, "How was your date last night?" My eyes shot over to Char who was very intently coloring her placemat in between sips of her chocolate milk before returning to Alice.

"My date was fine Alice, thank you for asking" I took a long swallow of diet coke as my mouth had suddenly gone dry.

I could feel Edward's eyes on me and turned to glare at my brother. "What?" I asked, fake disdain dripping from the word.

"Nothing Bells….you just look…different" His green eyes studied me intently. I quickly avoided his eyes and attempted to steer the conversation away from my evening, "So Ali, how are the twins doing?"

"The twins are fine Isabella" She said with a broad smile, her hand absently rubbing circles on her abdomen, "Now." S he paused for effect, "Spill. Where did you go, what happened, what time did you get home, what does he do, what did-"My sister in law was cut off by the reappearance of Barbie who, mercifully, had arrived with our meals. Alice's eyes lit up as she took in the plate of Vietnamese tacos the busty blond set in front of her. My niece and brother were similarly pleased by grilled cheese and carrot sticks and Cajun jambalaya pasta respectively. I smiled as Char slid me her plate and I quickly cut the crusts off of her sandwich before returning to my own French country salad.

"So?" Alice asked, swallowing a bite of the delectable smelling meal in front of her, "spill lady."

I studied my salad, quickly stabbing a beet and chewing thoroughly to buy me some time, followed by a long swallow of coke.

"We went to Volturi's, which was excellent- I highly recommend the Portobello and butternut squash ravioli, we talked about our jobs and music and, well, everything." I quickly ate a bite of grilled asparagus, "he is a music theory teacher at Central…" I purposefully let my voice die off, desperately trying not to answer her remaining question. Instead I turned my attention to my niece. "Char, Jackson asked me to say hello." I said with a smile as my niece's face brightened at the mention of her friend's name. The little girl quickly followed her bite of sandwich with a sip of milk.

"Thanks Aunt Bella. Will you take me to play with him again soon?" She gave me her pleading puppy dog eyes and I felt helpless to say no.

"Of course munchkin, soon okay?"

"Okay!" She said cheerfully, turning her attention back to her carrot sticks. Glancing back up at the two other occupants of the table I found both of their eyes glued to me, both sets bright and mischievous. "What?" I asked innocently, realizing my gaffe and studying my salad intently.

"You never answered my question Bells" Alice's voice had taken on a teasing, sing-songy quality, reminiscent of her daughters.

"I did so Alice" I retorted, childishly.

"Let's see" My brother said, obviously playing devil's advocate, "you are avoiding Alice's question, you are almost glowing and Jackson told you to say hi?" His voice dropped as he put his hands over Charleigh's ears, "You, little sister, got some didn't you?" I could feel the heat rush into my cheeks as I pushed the pecans that remained of my salad around my plate.

"Got somewhat, Aunt Bella? Chocolate? Can I have some, Aunt Bella? It's only polite to share!" Char's small voice rang out and Edwards eye bulged as Alice dissolved into fits of laughter.

"Never mind sweetie "I whispered to my niece as she looked at me with her eyes wide. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." Charleigh shrugged her shoulders at me and returned to her meal, cupping her own hands under her fathers.

"I am NOT going to dignify that with an answer" I muttered, refusing to look up at my companions.

Alice giggled happily, "I'll take that as a yes!" She said with a grin. "Well?" She said impatiently, glancing quickly at Edward to make sure his hands were still over Char's ears. They were and the little girl didn't mind a bit. Having a doctor for a father resulted in a lot of 'grown up' conversations and Charleigh was beyond used to it, "How was he?"

"Alice!" I said with a gasp as my fork clattered to my plate. "I am not dignifying that with an answer. Not in the middle of a restaurant anyway!" Alice laughed, the tinkling sound melding perfectly with Edward's rich tenor, as she stood. "In that case, dear sister, come to the ladies with me while your brother orders cheesecake. You can tell me there." Her tone was definite and she grabbed her Kate Spade bag and crossed her arms, staring at me. I had yet to move. "Now." She said definitively. I sighed and stood, it was impossible to argue with Alice on a regular day. Trying to argue with an eight month pregnant Alice who had her mind set on something was like trying to get blood from a stone. I grabbed my purse and followed her as she wound through the tables and to the ladies room.

"Well" Alice was practically tapping her foot as we reapplied our lipstick. "Tell me Isabella." Her tone was commanding and playful and I folded. I felt a warm flush spread across my face as I recalled the prior evening.

"It was…" I paused, searching for the right word, "Outstanding" I grinned like a teenager and Alice squealed, yet again.

"Details woman! Now! I am living vicariously through you at this point so make it good!" Her voice was stern but her tone light and a beautiful smile lit up her face even as she crossed her arms over her chest.

I smiled as I thought back on the evening. "He brought me flowers, we went to Volturi's and we talked about…well, everything Ali. He loves his job and he is unbelievably dedicated to his son." I smiled as I recalled the two after Jackson woke up. "We went to his place for coffee after dinner and Jackson woke up. We tucked him into bed and then…" My voice trailed off as I recalled the more intimate portion of our evening.

"Jesus Bells, you look like a damn high schooler with her first crush. Was the sex really that fucking good?"

I met her eyes and grinned with a nod. "It was, indeed, that fucking good. And? He made pancakes." I said with a grin.

"Christ woman, he sounds perfect." I nodded as she pulled my hand and began to lead me out of the restroom, "You WILL be telling me more later and I better meet him soon."

"You will Ali." I smiled as we returned to our table. Our desserts had arrived. Alice's eyes grew wide as she took in the plates.

"You will be giving me a bite of that" she said, gesturing to the lemon raspberry cream cheesecake that sat in front of my place. I nodded at her and smiled at my brother. He knew me well. Returning to my seat, I took a small bite of my dessert, sighing happily as the mixture of sour and sweet flavors exploded on my tongue. Alice moaned loudly as she dug into her cheesecake, drawing the attention of diners at the next few tables. My petite sister-in-law swallowed and stood, exposing her very pregnant belly to the customers who were still staring. "I'm 8 months pregnant with twins" she said sternly,"what do you expect?" The other diners quickly averted their eyes as she sat back down and happily dug her fork into Edward's Chocolate Tower Truffle Cake. "Yummy" she said simply as we all laughed. Charleigh shook her head at her mother with a mischievous smile. "Aunt Bella" she whispered to me. I leaned over to her and snatched one of the red, ripe strawberries from the large bowl in front of her and quickly dipped it in the whipped cream that sat alongside it. "Yes Char?"

"Momma tells daddy that the babies want chocolate a lot but I think?" She paused and her voice went up a bit, "I think that she really just wants some. Cause the babies don't like chocolate." Her voice was firm and definitive as she dunked a berry in cream and quickly polished it off. Smiling I quickly ate my own berry before returning to my cheesecake. I loved this little girl, sometimes more than life itself. I glanced down at my watch just as Barbie returned with our check. I hated to be a buzz kill but I actually had to get back to the office and said as much, prompting a pout from my Alice and a chuckle from Edward. I shook my head and rolled my eyes at them, finishing my sweet dessert as quickly as possible.

Once the bill was settled and we were all safely buckled into Edwards beloved Volvo we began the fifteen minute journey back to my office. We had been on the road all of five minutes when Edward caught my eye and gave me his signature crooked grin as he fiddled with a button on his steering wheel. Within a matter of moments the distinctive opening notes of Jump Rope flowed through the car. I could feel my cheeks get hot and stifled a groan. This, of course, delighted Edward and Alice to no end and they began to crack up. I hated my brother sometimes and his little wife too. Charleigh, however, sat by my side and happily sang the now familiar tune with all the glee a five year old can muster.

"Aunt Bella" She said to me with a grin, as she stopped for breath, "This is Mister Jaspers's song! It's my favorite" giving me a playful wink she returned to singing and I buried my face in my hands, willing the ride to be over.

After what seemed like an eternity, during which my dear brother played the song on repeat much to the delight of my niece and sister in law, we finally pulled up in front of my building. I gave Char a quick kiss on the head, scowled at the two adults in the front seat and slammed my door as I got out, only to be laughed at. Rolling my eyes I headed back into the building. Stopping short as I heard my name." Bells!" I begrudgingly turned back towards the car that was still stopped at the curb and glared at Alice. "Dinner tomorrow at 6:30. Be there." With a giggle she rolled up the window and they drove away. I rolled my eyes and headed back into the building.

Pulling the glass and chrome doors open I was hit with a blast of cool air and smiled. One of the constants of my job….It was always colder than hell. I smiled and caught Tanya's eye as I passed, giving her a smile. She responded in kind and held up a finger, beckoning me to her desk. Grinning I walked over, curious as to what my redheaded friend could want. Without missing a beat, she swiveled her chair and picked up a distinctive, green tissue paper wrapped bundle from the small table behind her and handed it to me, cocking a perfectly arched eyebrow. Blushing I shook my head signifying confusion and accepted the parcel.

'Later' she mouthed at me with a wink, indicating that there would be no way for me to get out of this situation easily. I nodded and smiled before turning towards the elevator. The ride up to my office seemed to take forever and the three overweight, balding senior editors in awful polyester suits and way too much cologne did nothing to make the trip easier.

Upon finally arriving at my floor, I nearly sprinted to my office, ignoring the confused looks of my coworkers as I passed by. Once I reached my office I immediately shut the door behind me and sat down at my desk, placing my parcel in front of me. With trembling hands I removed the cream colored envelope that was stapled to the top of the green tissue and opened it.

Miss Bella-

Thank you for helping me get back to sleep and for having pancakes with us. I hope you can some over again soon.

Jackson

(and Jasper)

The words were written in a decidedly masculine yet script. Grinning with delight I set the card aside and delicately unstapled the green tissue paper to reveal a beautiful mixture of lavender roses, delicate purple hydrangea, and soft white stock and silvery greens in an icy, clear glass cube vase.

My smile was so wide my cheeks were starting to ache. Reluctantly I set the vase aside and turned my attention back to the manuscript sitting in front of me, red pen in hand, and began to lose myself in the authors' vivid description of the characters that she created.

**Pups fic rec corner- This week, my dears, I have an AMAZING rec for you….Bella's manuscript? Yeah, that's a real fic. Going Under For The Third Time by Busymommy. Go read it and fall in love with surfsper. I am also gonna tell you to go and read anything and everything by abbymicky24. She rules. Lastly, a Mortal Instruments fic called Posessions by the AMAZING Thisguiltyblood. Go ahead, read and review babies! And tell them Pups sent you!**


End file.
